


Mad Max: Furiosa

by seraimn



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assault, Gen, Implied Sexual Assault, Origin Story, implied rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:31:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraimn/pseuds/seraimn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Furiosa helped the Wives to freedom, from the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Furiosa

**Author's Note:**

> I read the comic origin story for Furiosa, and it was garbage, so I wrote something different.
> 
> Chapter Warnings-Mentions of assault, mentions of rape.

Marching purposefully down the isles of rotating green, the air in the nursery was hot and humid. With Miss Giddy guiding her, Furiosa had little time to take in the sight of leafy green and a veritable rainbow of petals that have grown so much. It seemed she had been through this corridor often enough to see the plants as standard, not aback by the vibrant hues. The large door at the end now in sight, Miss Giddy began to speak.

“Remember why you return. The Wives may take better to a body guard of their own kind. You will protect them, nothing more. You are here because Immortan does not trust other men around them. Men may be weak, but women hold no such desires.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Furiosa muttered under her breath, “I got it.”

The comment made Miss Giddy spin on her heel. “Joe is generous. He is giving you a second chance at a better life after you failed him. You may think this is a mistake, but it's a new beginning," she said, "You're only useful when you go on runs Imperator. Now you won't be idle." She continued walking, and Furiosa filed into step behind her. 

Approaching the wheel to open the door, she gave her one last glance before she began to turn it. With each turn the door opened a little bit more until the vault was visible.

Inside were five beautiful, full-life women spread around the vault. Two women speaking near a music stand, one reading on the stairs. Another was perched on the window sill, looking down at the Wretched. The last, belly beginning to swell with early pregnancy, sitting with her feet in the pool of water in the floor. At the sound of the door opening, they all looked up.

"Ladies," Miss Giddy began, "This is your new guard. Her name is Furiosa.”

Immediately Furiosa noticed the chastity belts covered in two rows of sharp teeth.

"Furiosa? As in Imperator Furiosa?" one of the girls by the music stand asked.

Her attention was drawn away from the belts.

"Uh, yes, why?" Furiosa replied.

"You drive one of the war rigs." The woman at the window said.

"Yeah."

Miss Giddy interrupted, "She is only useful during runs, which isn't a full time job. This is a job for her to do the rest of the time."

"You get to explore outside of the Citadel?" the pregnant woman asked.

"Not...really? Just to Gastown, and sometimes the Bulletfarm. Same route both ways." she replied.

"She will be staying in the side room with me at night, during the day she will stay here in the main room. She will be available to you at all times."

A long pause filled the air.

"Is this because of Rictus?" The other girl at the music stand asked.

"Cheedo!" Her companion hissed as she crossed her arms.

"Wait, what's this about Rictus?" Furiosa asked.

Miss Giddy sighed. "Yes. This is because of Rictus"

"Wait, what did he do?" Furiosa asked.

"He raised a hand to our dearest Splendid, and the Immortan was not pleased."

"Dag, stop." The pregnant woman retorted, raising her head to look at the woman at the window.

"What?” the Dag asked, “He did. He didn't actually hit her, but it was the breaking point for Joe."

"Wait, the breaking point? This kind of thing happen often?" Furiosa questioned.

"Yup." the woman with the book said, popping the 'p'. "Nothing major, mostly yelling, a bit of pushing around, nothing actually bad. Angharad is his favorite though, even the threat put him over the edge."

"That's... that is something." Furiosa said.

Miss Giddy cleared her throat. "So, introductions. Apparently you already know Furiosa."

The girls nodded.

"This is The Splendid Angharad," Miss Giddy said, gesturing to the woman at the well, then pointing to the two at the music stand.

"Cheedo the Fragile has the brown hair, Capable with the twin braids. Toast the Knowing on the bed," Toast lifted her arm in a wave. "And the Dag at the window."

“So, you’re just gonna stay with us?” Capable asked.

“That’s the plan. Until I go to get more bullets and guzzoline for the Citadel. It doesn’t take more than two days roundtrip.”

“I’ll leave you to get acquainted with each other. I need to go prepare the Immortan’s room for his visit tomorrow.” Miss Giddy said as she left the vault.

Toast groaned. “That’s my visit. 11 days into my cycle.”

“Again? Already? It’s been what, 17 days since your last visit?” The Dag asked.

"Yeah. My cycle is only 24 days long. I should probably bathe at some point soon.” She raised her arm, sniffed her armpit and made a face. “Gross.”

“How often do you bathe?” Aranghard asked, laughter in her voice.

“I try to avoid it, I don’t like using so much water. Feels like a waste.”

By this point the Wives have returned to what they were doing, and Furiosa felt like an intruder. This is their private space, where they can speak and learn freely. Well, as freely as one can when they’re practically caged in and with chastity belts covered in sharp teeth.

The Dag climbed down from her perch on the windowsill and walked to Furiosa. 

“So, hi. This might be awkward for you.”

Furiosa laughed. “Just a little bit. The vault hasn’t changed much since the last time I’ve been here.”

“You’ve been here before? How long ago?” The Dag asked.

“A few times before. And around 500 days.”

“Why?”

“Reasons. Things.”

“Ahh. Not fond memories? Gotcha, I’ll leave that alone.” Dag replied.

“Appreciate it”

“Of course, Furiosaaaaa.” she said, drawing out the ‘A’

Furiosa raised her eyebrow as The Dag giggled.

“Dag, please don’t antagonize Imperator Furiosa.” Toast replied, eyes never leaving her worn book.

“It’s fine, I don’t mind,” Furiosa said,”And just Furiosa is fine.”

“If you insist, Just Furiosa.” Toast said with a smirk.

Cheedo chimed in from across the room, “I like that. ‘Just Furiosa’. Makes you sound like a prince. ‘The Noble and Just Furiosa.' ”


	2. The Dag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings-Mentions of rape, rape aftermath, emetophilia

The night Toast left with Joe was the night Angharad's morning sickness flared up again. Dag took issue with the term as she woke the entire vault up three hours after dark with the sound of her sick. Groaning, the Dag turned over and covered her ear with her pillow to block the noise.

“Is everyone ok?” Furiosa called up from the bottom of the stairs.

“Everyone’s fine,” Cheedo called from her pillow, “Angharad is just pregnant.” 

“I know that.” she replied. “How far along is she anyway?”

“113 days.” Angharad said from her bucket.

“Alright, well I’m going back to sleep.” Furiosa said.

She got back three mumbled ‘goodnights’ and the sound of Angharad vomiting.

“This is bullshit.” Angharad said, standing up. She picked up the bucket and threw the contents into the hole in the wall leading to the garbage chute. Dropping the bucket, she walked into the bathroom and cupped her hands under the small stream of running water. Lifting her hands to her mouth, she sucked the water in, swished it around, and spit it into the drain under the faucet. Stumbling into her shared bedroom, she fell into her bed, and the Dag fell back asleep.

Just before sunrise the next morning, Dag woke up to the vault door opening and closing, the sound of steel and stone grating against her ears. Creeping out of bed and halfway down the staircase, she saw Toast at the front of the room, the tell tale fingerpad bruises already forming on her hips and waist. Carrying her cloth shoes in one hand, she lifted the other in a half-hearted wave at the woman on the stairs. The Dag walked down the rest of the stairs to Toast, took her hand, and lead her upstairs. Toast dropped her shoes at her bed and walked to the bathroom. Grabbing fresh linens from Toasts drawer and setting them on top of the dresser, Dag followed her into the bathroom.

Toast already flicked the lights on, had her shirt off, and was shimmying her skirt around the chastity belt. Dag walked to the other side of the room and grabbed a stool, a bucket, two wash rags, and soap. Walking back, she set the stool down and motioned for Toast to sit down. She sat the rags and soap on the ground and went to fill the bucket from the everflowing faucet. 

Bucket filled, she walked back to Toast, sat the bucket down, and picked up a rag and the soap. Giving Toast the other rag, she set to work washing Toasts back. 

“Are you alright?” she asked.

“Could be worse.” Toast replied. There was a following silence as they cleaned Toast, reaching for bucket, soap, and back again. 

“Tilt your head back.” Dag told her, grabbing a small cup.

Leaning her head back and closing her eyes, she handed Dag the soap. Pouring some of the water over her hair, she set the cup down, soaped up her hands, and began to massage her head

“That feels nice.” Toast said.

Finishing up, she rinsed her hair, and went to grab a towel. Wrapping it around her shoulders, she stood Toast up and ducked outside to grab her clothes. 

“Are you sore any?” Dag asked, handing her the linens and taking the towel.

“A little bit.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“I just want to sleep.” Toast said quietly.

“Ok,” Dag replied. “Goodnight.”

“Thank you.” Toast said.

“You’re welcome.” Dag said, and kissed her forehead.

Dag picked up the rest of her clothes and tossed everything into the basket in the corner of the room. Walking out, she got back into bed and went back to sleep.

The next time she woke the sun was three hands in the sky and she could faintly smell porridge. Glancing around the bedroom she saw all of the beds empty except for Toasts.

Walking down the stairs, she saw Capable, Angharad, Cheedo, and Furiosa sitting at the table next to the stairs eating, and an empty chair with a bowl of porridge in front of it. She walked around the stairs and sat down, beginning to eat.

“You help Toast this time?” Capable asked.

“Yeah. She got back about an hour before sunrise.”

“So she’s ok?” Furiosa asked.

“Just tired.” Dag replied around a mouthful of porridge.

They sat mostly in silence, until the vault door opened, and Rictus walked through.

“Mothers,” he said, nodding towards the table, and stopped in his tracks.

“Furiosa. It’s been a while.” he said.

“Rictus.” Furiosa said, venom in her words.

“I came to talk to Giddy, but I see my question has been answered.”

“What question?” Dag asked through clenched teeth.

“If she and my dad found a new guard, but I see they already found a dog.” he said.

“Well your question has been answered, you can leave.” Angharad said.

“I guess I can. Goodbye everyone,” Rictus said, “Splendid.”

“Rictus.” She said, eyes down.

The vault closed behind him, the air suddenly stale and heavy. The women tore their eyes from the vault door, half expecting him to enter the doorway again.

Cheedo pushed her bowl away. “I’m not hungry anymore.” she said.

“You have to eat, Cheedo.” Dag said.

“I’ll eat later.” she said, crossing her arms and bringing her knees up to rest on the edge of the table. 

“Please.” Dag said.

Cheedo huffed. “Fine.” she said, bringing her bowl to rest on her knees. 

The Dag sighed, and Miss Giddy walked through the doorway leading from her room to the main vault.

“So Miss Giddy,” Capable began, “What’s on the agenda for today?”

“You need to practice piano.” Miss Giddy said, raising an eyebrow, and Capable groaned.

The Dag giggled under her breath.

“Oh I’m sorry, is something funny?” Capable said with a small smile.

“Yes Dag, what’s funny? Because you need to practice, too.”

Capable snickered. “That’s what you get.” She said in a sing-song voice.

Furiosa snickered, and Cheedo laughed. “Is it ok if I try a portrait today?” she said around giggles.

“Of who?”

“Would the Imperator be willing to model for me?” she said, looking at Furiosa. “I’ve been drawing the same five people for the past thousand days.”

Furiosa shrugged. “Why not?”

“Alright,” Miss Giddy said. “Anything you feel you need to do in specific Angharad?”

“Not that I can think of, no.”

“Then start reading something new.”

“What?” she asked

“I’ll pick something after you finish breakfast.” Miss Giddy said.

“Alright.” she said, rubbing her belly.

“Well ladies,” Miss Giddy said, “Hurry up and lets get started.”


	3. Cheedo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings-None

The sound of Capable playing the piano filled the vault, and Cheedo realized she had been sitting down Setting down her charcoal pencil and wiping the residue from the side of her hand onto her skirt, she looked at the sketch and frowned. Furiosa walked from the chair Cheedo had pulled near the large window and around to her easel. 

“It’s good.”

Cheedo sighed. “Not really.”

It wasn’t really.

“No, really. You got my stubble just right.”

“But the rest of it is bad.”

“It has character!” The Dag called out from across the room.

“It has character.” Furiosa confirmed.

She sighed again. She’d been the best out of all of the Wives as portraits (and figures, and art in general), but the challenge of a new face stumped her. She had gotten used to drawing the six occupants of the Vault (including herself in the mirror) and her hands hadn’t become accustom to the curves and shapes of Furiosas face. She bounced her leg and made a face at the offending drawing.

“Just give it more practice, you’ll get better.” Furiosa said.

“I guess…”

“You will.” She said, patting her shoulder twice before crossing the room to do whatever it is that she did.

Looking at the paper one last time, she took it off the easel and closed the sketchbook. She tossed it and the charcoal gently onto the dining table and picked up the easel. She sat it next to one of the many piles of books surrounding Miss Giddy’s room, and went back to drag the chair back to the table.

Putting the chair down, she saw the charcoal had fallen to the floor and broken in half. She leaned over to pick the halves up, and on the way back up she smacked her head on the corner of the table. She yelped and grabbed her head.  
“You alright?” Capable asked from the piano bench

“Yeah, ow.”

“You bleeding?” 

She touched the spot on her head and brought her hand to her line of sight.

“No. It still hurts though.” She called back.

“I can’t help you there, sorry.” Capable said, returning to the sheet music in front of her.

Cheedo stood the rest of the way up and put the broken halves of the charcoal back on the table before looking around and sighing. The sun was only five hands in the sky and she had already completed everything she needed to do that day. Her bed was made, her newly cleaned clothes were drying on the rack in front of the window, and it wasn’t her day to make lunch. She could water the plants in the planters hanging off the window frame, but Capable was using the piano, so she couldn’t unlock the wheels to have room enough for the ladder.

“Bored?” Angharad said from across the table over her copy of Lolita.

“Yeah.” She said, sitting in the chair.

Angharad hummed. “That’s no fun. You could check on Toast, see if she’s awake.”

“I could do that.” She said.

Standing up, she pushed her chair in before starting up the stairs. When she reached the top, she saw Toast lying on her back, awake.

“Hey,” Cheedo started, “You alright?”

“Fine.”

“Do you want some water? Something to eat maybe?” She asked.

Toast thought for a second. “Water would be great.”

Cheedo grabbed the cup off the dresser and went into the bathing room.She held it under the faucet for a few seconds and walked back out. Walking to Toast, she held it out for the other woman, now sitting up.

“Thanks.” She said, taking the cup. She drank deeply until it was empty, then handed it back to Cheedo.

“I suppose I should get up now.”

“You don’t have to.” Cheedo replied, replacing the cup to its original spot in the dresser.

“But my legs ache, and I’m pretty hungry.” Toast said, throwing back the blanket, wincing as she stood.

“Do you need help?” Cheedo asked.

“No, thanks.” 

“Ok. I’ll get you something to eat.”

Cheedo walked back down to the first floor, and around to the shelves built into the underside of the stairs and grabbed the fastest thing she could make, a large jar with a dried, grainy powder inside, used for making porridge. Placing the jar on the table, she walked to the window to get a jug of water warmed by the sun. She put a few spoonfuls of the powder in a bowl along with equal parts water and mixed it with a spoon. By the time Toast was at the table it was sitting there, ready and waiting with another cup of clear water.

“Good morning Toast.” Angharad said when Toast sat across from her.

“Yup.”

A chorus of greetings came from the rest of the vault as she began to eat. The music stopped when Capable stood up and walked to where Toast was sitting. Sitting next to her, the two began to talk, and Cheedo walked away. The Dag walked up from behind her, grabbed her wrist, and leaned to whisper in her ear.

“Come sit with me, I need to tell you something.”

Cheedo gave her a look as she was dragged to the piano bench and sat down. The Dag bent to pick up the pile of sheet music on the floor next to the instrument, then sat down. As she (pretended) to flip through and look at titles, she spoke quietly to Cheedo.

“Furiosa has a war rig.”  
Cheedo looked at her questioningly. “Yes…? Wait, was that a question?”

“No it was a statement. She has a War Rig.”

“And?” Cheedo asked, “What’s your point?”

“Is it just me or does anyone else think we have a chance at escaping?”

Her eyebrows shot up and her eyes widened. Suddenly Cheedo was listening a lot more closely.

“Escaping? Like running away escaping?”

“Yeah. We have a way out, all we need to do is convince Furiosa and wait for a window, piece of piss.”

“It can’t possibly be that easy. How would we even get there? And what about these? Cheedo whispered, jiggling the lock on her chastity belt.

“We’d have to pay attention to patterns from now on, like people walking around the Citadel, where Joe is at different points in the day. And maybe we could steal the keys. We’ll figure it out.”

“Where would we go?”

“We’ll think of something. But we probably need to do it before Splendid has the baby.” Dag said. Cheedo gave her a nervous look as she stood up. "Hey." Dag called, “At least think about it.”


End file.
